LDR? (Sequel Glasses Boy)
by baby VJ
Summary: [BTS FIC] Sequel "Glasses Boy". "Kim Taehyung, jangan lupakan aku disana ya. Ingatlah aku selalu dihatimu. Walaupun kita jauh bukan berarti hati kita terpisah. Aku mencintaimu dengan mengorbankan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku untukmu. Ketahuilah, kau yang pertama, dan akan menjadi yang terakhir untukku."


**Tittle :** **LDR?**

 **Author : baby VJ**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Genre : Romance, school life**

 **Warning! Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Note : disarankan baca "Glasses Boy" dulu sebelum baca ini. Tapi kalo gak baca gak masalah juga sih.. Cuma kalo baca lebih ngerti gitu jalan ceritanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Hoseok dengan Taehyung tidak terasa sudah berjalan selama 2 bulan. Dimana selama waktu yang cenderung singkat itu, mereka mencoba untuk memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Dan tak lama lagi Taehyung akan kembali ke kotanya untuk melanjutkan sekolah disana. Berat memang untuk menghadapi kendala hubungan jarak jauh yang nanti akan mereka hadapi, tapi semua ini sudah menjadi takdir kehidupan mereka.

Setiap hari mereka melakukan kegiatan yang sebagaimana pasangan kekasih lainnya lakukan. Seperti pulang bersama tiap harinya, berkencan pada akhir minggu, dan sebagainya.

.

Lusa adalah ulang tahun Taehyung. Hoseok sudah mulai sibuk menanyai hal apa saja yang disukai sang kekasih pada teman-teman terdekat.

"Taehyung jarang menggilai suatu hal atau barang dengan berlebihan.. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku lihat dia selalu mengumpulkan barang dengan motif bendera Inggris. Aku rasa dia mulai menggilai hal itu" sahabat seperjuangan Taehyung yang juga ikut dalam pertukaran pelajar bernama Jimin memberikan pendapatnya.

"Tae-Hyung sebenarnya suka warna hitam, tapi entah kenapa sejak memulai pertukaran pelajar ke Seoul ia jadi sering mengenakan warna merah.." Kali ini juniornya bernama Jungkook yang bersuara. Jungkook juga siswa pertukaran pelajar sama dengan Taehyung dan Jimin. Bedanya Jungkook diletakkan di tingkat 1, sedangkan Taehyung dan Jimin di tingkat 2.

Lelaki berkacamata ini semakin dibuat bingung. Barang bermotif inggris dan barang berwarna merah? Apa yang harus ia berikan nantinya?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hoseok tidak pulang dengan sang kekasih. Ia beralasan ada urusan keluarga yang harus ia hadiri. Taehyung _sih_ terima saja, ia bisa pulang bersama Jimin dan Jungkook nantinya.

Ya, hari ini lelaki bersurai hitam ini akan berkeliling mencari hadiah untuk kekasih imutnya. Mulai dari tempat Accecories, hingga tempat pakaian sekalipun.

Hoseok merapatkan mantelnya. Seoul sudah memasuki musim dingin. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya gumpalan salju yang memenuhi jalan. Itu semua tidak menghancurkan niat lelaki berkacamata ini untuk mencari hadiah yang tepat buat kekasih manisnya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan toko yang menjual segala perlangkapan musim dingin. Ia mulai memasuki toko tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru toko.

Pandangannya terhenti ke sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Benda yang ia rasa sangat cocok untuk kekasih imutnya. Hoseok segera menghampiri benda tersebut dan memperhatikannya.

Sebuah syal rajutan yang terlihat hangat berwarna merah. Hoseok tersenyum dikala pikirannya mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika Taehyung mengenakannya nanti. Pasti sangat manis.

Tanpa ragu ia langsung mengambil syal tersebut dan segera pergi ke meja kasir untuk membayarnya. Ketika menunggu syal yang kini tengah dibungkus, lagi-lagi pandangannya terhenti pada sepasang Converse high bermotif bendera England dan tali bewarna putih. Sepatu itu terlihat modis, dan juga jika dipikir-pikir pasti Taehyung akan menyukai sepatu itu karena bermotif bendera England.

Dan ya, sekali lagi Hoseok mengambil barang tersebut dan membayarnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Ah, jadi tidak sabar menantikan bagaimana nanti ia memberikan kejutan pada kekasih manisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ulang tahun Taehyung. Dan hari ini kebetulan sekali adalah hari Minggu, jadi Hoseok bisa mengajak sang kekasih berkencan dulu siang harinya, dan memberikan kejutan pada malam harinya.

Hoseok sudah berpakaian dan ia terlihat lebih tampan ketika menggunakan setelan casual. Ia hanya menggunakan kemeja biru langit dan lengan yang digulung sebatas siku. Diikuti dengan jeans biru dongker serta Sneakers hitam. Mantel biru yang terlihat hangat telah bergantung dilengan kanannya. Rambutnya ia tata keatas sehingga menampakkan dahinya, tak lupa kacamata berbingkai hitam yang mendukung penampilannya.

Kini ia telah sampai didepan apartemen Taehyung. Ia mulai menekan bel apartemen ersebut dan menunggu sebentar didepannya. Ia jadi deg-degan sendiri. Padahal ini bukan kali pertamanya mereka berkencan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik lamanya, seorang namja manis dengan balutan casual yang menemaninya membuka pintu. Itu Taehyung. Ia terlihat sangat manis hari ini dengan kemeja putih dilapis sweater yang tidak terlalu tebal berwarna hitam. Ia terlihat menggunakan eyeliner, sehingga mata sipit itu terlihat cantik dimata Hoseok-ah tidak, mungkin dimata semua orang.

Hoseok tersenyum dikala melihat kekasihnya telah ada dihadapannya.

"Mau pergi sekarang, _princess_?" tanyanya dengan tangan menengadah pada Taehyung. Taehyung jadi tersipu malu dibuatnya.

"Apaan. Jangan panggil aku _princess_. Aku 'kan laki-laki.." Ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hoseok yang melihat kejadian menggemaskan itu hanya bias tertawa seraya mencubit pipi mulus kekasihnya.

"Tapi kamu cantiknya melebihi perempuan kok, sayang.." Hoseok menampilkan senyum tampannya dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Taehyung yang kini menunduk malu.

.

Serius, jantung Taehyung sekarang rasanya mau lepas dari tempatnya. Suara manly Hoseok, senyum menawan Hoseok, serta wajahnya yang tepat dihadapannya. Semua itu membuat kaki Taehyung lemas.

"Jangan malu gitu _dong_.." kata Hoseok. Ia menaikkan dagu Taehyung menghadapnya. Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan malu-malu. "Mau pergi sekarang?"

"Ne.."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terindah yang pernah Taehyung rasakan. Seharian ini Hoseok membawanya ketempat-tempat yang menyenangkan, menggenggam tangannya sepanjang hari, dan selalu melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat pipi Taehyung memerah.

Kini Hoseok membawanya kesuatu tempat. Ketika ditanya, Hoseok bilang rahasia. Taehyung sih ikut saja, selagi bersama Hoseok dia tidak keberatan.

Hingga mobil Hoseok berhenti disuatu tempat yang terlihat gelap dan sunyi. Taehyung melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Untuk apa mereka kesini?

Disampingnya Hoseok hanya tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Taehyug. Ia terus membawa Taehyung menyusuri bukit yang ada ditempat tersebut.

.

"Buat apa kesini? Disini kan gelap, tidak ada orang?" Tanya Taehyung dengan polos. Hoseok terkekeh.

"Nanti kamu juga tau sendiri.."

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke puncak bukit. Setelah sampai dipuncak bukit, Taehyung disuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari. Ini sangat indah, hingga Taehyung rasanya ingin meloncat-loncat saja. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak melakukannya.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan" Hoseok yang ada disebelahnya bertanya. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan dengan segera memeluk Hoseok.

"Terima kasih.. Ini sangat menghiburku." Ujarnya ditengah pelukan hangat Hoseok.

"Jangan berterima kasih sekarang, masih ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan" Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengadahkan kepalanya melihat Hoseok.

"Apa?"

Hoseok menuntun Taehyung untuk membalikkan badannya. Ketika sudah berbalik, Taehyung dihadapkan dengan sebuah layar besar. Hoseok menjentikkan jarinya. Dan seketika layar itu hidup dan menampilkan namanya. Taehyung terlihat bingung, tetapi ia memilih untuk menonton dan diam terlebih dahulu.

Hoseok melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Taehyung dan memeluknya dengan erat. Matanya masih terfokus pada layar besar dihadapannya. Meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu sebelah kanan Taehyung, dan mulai menikmati karyanya.

.

.

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _._

 _Namanya Kim Taehyung_

 _._

Lalu foto ketika Taehyung memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas untuk pertama kalinya pun ditampilakn.

Juga foto-foto ketika Taehyung sedang belajar, sedang bertanya pada guru, sedang menuliskan jawaban didepan kelas, sedang tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temannya, sedang makan, sedang melemparkan bola disaat pelajaran olahraga, saat perjalanan pulang, dan banyak lagi.

Semua foto itu diambil ketika Taehyung tidak sadar. Dengan backsound lagu romantic mengiringi setiap tampilan foto itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba wajah Hoseok tampil didepan layar. Dengan baju has rumah, juga latar kamar yang lumayan bersih, sepertinya itu kamar Hoseok.

.

" _Hari ini ada anak transfer baru dari Daegu datang kesekolahku. Totalnya sih ada 6 orang dan 3 orang dari kelas dibawahku. Aku tidak terlalu menghafal nama-nama mereka semua, tapi aku ingat satu orang. Sangat ingat dan sepertinya akan selalu aku ingat"_

Hoseok tersenyum di video tersebut.

" _Namanya_ _Kim Taehyung. Aku sudah menyadari keberadaanya disaat pertama kali ia memasuki pintu kelas. Karena merasa tertarik dengan wajahnya yang manis, perlahan aku membuka kameraku dan memotretnya. Aku tau perlakuanku ini salah, tapi yasudahlah._ _Toh orangnya tidak tau. Hihi.._

 _._

 _Dia sangat manis. Sangaaat manis. Bias dibilang ia orang pertama yang aku lihat begitu manis. Bahkan aku merasa ibuku yang seorang wanita kalah akan kecantikannya._

 _Iya, aku sadar dia ini lelaki, tapi, postur wajahnya yang kecil dan juga matanya yang menawan telah membuatku terpaku. Ah, aku terlalu berlebihan. Huu aku jadi malu._

 _._

 _Dan seharian ini aku selalu melihatnya. Sepertinya dia orang yang ramah. Terbukti teman sebangkunya yang bernama Kyungsoo langsung senang mengobrol gitu dengannya. Aku jadi iri. Hihi.._

 _Tapi aku masih belum sempat mengajaknya bicara._ _Kenapa? Aku belum berani sih.. masih malu. Mungkin nanti ada saatnya._

 _Ah sudah dulu ya._ _Aku akan terus melaporkan tentang Taehyung ini padamu. Bye!"_

.

Video pun berganti. Masih dengan Hoseok beserta curhatanya. Mulai dari pertama kali ia berbicara dengan Taehyung yang membuat ia jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri di Video tersebut. Ketika Taehyung memanggilnya untuk memberikan barangnya yang jatuh, dan Hoseok yang menceritakannya di video tersebut, ketika ia jadian dengan Taehyung, dan lain-lain.

Hingga sampai pada video terakhir, dimana Hoseok masih menggunakan pakaian sekolahnya dengan lengkap.

" _Besok adalah ulangtahun Taehyungie. Dan aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mencari hadiah yang pantas untuknya dengan bertanya pada teman-temannya. Dan, ya aku mendapatkan barang yang aku harap ia suka._

 _Besok aku harus berusaha akan menjadikan hari terbaik untuknya. Dan ini juga pertanda hari perpisahan juga untuk kami. Lusa ia akan kembali ke daerahnya. Itu artinya kami akan berhubungan jarak jauh._

 _Huh~ berat sebenarnya berpisah dengannya, tapi inilah resiko yang aku ambil. Dan aku tak pernah menyesal untuk berpacaran pada manusia termanis yang pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku ini"_

Dan lagi, Hoseok kembali tertawa di video tersebut.

" _Kim Taehyung, jangan lupakan aku disana ya. Ingatlah aku selalu dihatimu. Walaupun kita jauh bukan berarti hati kita terpisah. Aku mencintaimu dengan mengorbankan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku untukmu. Ketahuilah, kau yang pertama, dan akan menjadi yang terakhir untukku._

 _Aku mencintaimu, sayangku.."_

 _._

Video berakhir. Meninggalkan keheningan diantara Hoseok dan juga Taehyung.

Merasa janggal dengan tingkah kekasihnya, Hoseok mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung dan membalikkannya. Kepala Taehyung tertunduk, dan itu membuat Hoseok mengernyit bingung. Ketika ia berhasil mengangkat dagu Taehyung, terlihatlah mata yang memerah dan juga bulir air mata yang sudah berjatuhan dipipi Taehyung. Tak lupa hidungnya serta wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis dalam diam.

Hoseok khawatir, dan dengan segera meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi pipi Taehyung. "Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku.. Aku terharu bodoh!" Taehyung memukul lengan Hoseok pelan. Tidak sakit, Hoseok malahan terkekeh pelan dengan perlakuan Taehyung yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau! Kenapa kau tidak bilang telah menyukaiku sebegitu lama? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah mengikutiku bahkan menjadi stalkerku? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu?! Kenapa kau baru menyatakan jika kau menyukaiku setelah dua bulan aku berada disini? Kau jahat membiarkanku memendam rasa ini mulai dari aku memperkenalkan diri di kelas, bodoh!" ujar Taehyung masih dengan pukulan-pukulan pelan dan tangisan yang masih membanjiri wajahnya.

Hoseok termenung. Apa? Menyukainya sejak pertama ia memperkenalkan diri dikelas? Berarti dirinya dan Taehyung sudah lama memendam rasa?

Hoseok semakin terkekeh dan dengan segera membawa Taehyung kedalam pelukannya. Ia memeluknya erat, seakan-akan ia tak ingin lelaki yang ada dalam dekapannya ini lenyap begitu saja.

"Taehyung-ah.."

"Ne?" Taehyung menjawabnya dengan suara parau. Ia juga masih menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Hoseok.

"Mau berjanji padaku?"

"Apa?"

Hoseok mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan tangan kanannya pada pipi Taehyung. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak main-main dengan lelaki lain disana ya?"

"Tsk, tanpa kau suruh juga aku akan setia padamu, Jung Hoseok" Taehyung cemberut. Dan itu membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Ah, kau jangan membuat raut wajah seperti itu. Aku kan jadi susah untuk melepaskamu, sayang" ujar Hoseok seraya mengusapkan jarinya pada pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali terdiam. Dengan segera ia memeluk Hoseok lagi. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sesak. Ia tidak tau kapan ia akan bertemu dengan kekasih berkacamatanya ini. Ia tidak tau ia akan memeluk tubuh ini. Ia tidak tau kapan ia akan mencium wangi tubuh ini lagi. Semuanya tiba-tiba begitu menyesakkan sehingga membuatnya terisak begit keras.

Hoseok yang mendengar isakan keras kekasihnya hanya bias tersenyum miris. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak turun. Ia berusaha terlihat tegar. Karena ia tau, jika ia juga menangis, pacarnya ini pasti akan semakin berat untuk pergi.

"Hey, jangan menangis cantik.." Hoseok mengusap air mata Taehyung. Taehyung masih belum bias berhenti. Melihat perlakuan manis Hoseok semakin membuatnya berat.

"Ho-Hoseok.. a-aku begitu mencintaimu. K-kau harus t-tau itu. A-Hiks-aku begitu berat untuk pergi. A-aku tidak tau kapan ak-aku bias bertemu denganmu lagi.." Dengan susah payah Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya ditengah isakannya.

Mata Hoseok sudah berbinar-binar. Ia yakin dengan sekali kedipan saja, air matanya akan jatuh. Melihat Taehyung seperti ini 'kan juga membuatnya berat untuk melepaskannya.

Hoseok mencium kening Hoseok dengan lembut. Turun ke kedua matanya, pipinya, dan berakhir pada bibir tipis Taehyung. Pertahanan Hoseok runtuh, ia juga menangis ditengah ciumannya pada Taehyung. Ciuman itu berjalan dengan lembut, tidak ada nafsu disana, hanya penyampaian perasaan mereka saja.

Hoseok melepaskan ciumannya. Sekali lagi menangkupkan tangannya dikedua pipi Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayangku. Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

"Mana Hoseok?" Jimin bertanya seraya mengangkat kopernya dari mobil. Mereka kini ada dibandara. Semua murid pertukaran pelajar akan kembali kedaerah mereka masing-masing hari ini. Ditengah Taehyung kini sudah ada Jimin dan Jungkook dan tak lupa koper yang berada disisi mereka.

"Hoseok tak bisa mengantarkanku. Dia harus pergi dengan ayahnya ke GwangJu." Ujar Taehyung seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal 'kan ini saat terakhir kalian bisa melihat satu sama lain secara langsung.." ucap Jimin. Ia memandang kasihan pada sahabatnya itu. Ia tau, pasti akan berat perjalanan keduanya nanti. Hubungan jarak jauh tidaklah pilihan yang bagus. Tetapi ia akan berusaha mendukung sahabatnya ini kok.

Jungkook mengusap punggung Taehyung. Ia berusaha memberi semangat untuk hyung tersayangnya ini. "Tidak apa-apa. Masih ada media social 'kan? Kau masih bisa berhubungan dengannya kok"

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia bersyukur mempunyai dua sahabat yang begitu mengertinya dan juga selalu medukungnya. "Terima Kasih.."

"kka.. ayo kita masuk. Kita harus Check In" ujar Jimin. Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan memasuki bandara.

"Selamat tinggal, Seoul"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Baby VJ's Corner:**

 **Ye~ finally update~ pasti udah pada lupa ama cerita ini. Haha menyedihkan amat gue.**

 **Ini masih bersambung ya.. masih ada konflik kedepannya, tapi kalo mau end disini juga gak papa sih.. tergantung teman-teman sekalian.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
